


Unusual 5

by TheSunSlime



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunSlime/pseuds/TheSunSlime
Summary: A group of 5 long time friends forms a superhero team. It's was an obvious decision for them all because they all had some weird ability given to them either at birth or some other means. The team has always been one to fight small crimes and leave it up to the big heroes to solve the real issues.That's until the big guys start turning a blind eye to the town and leave it to the group to put on their masks and take down the major threat themselves.





	Unusual 5

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Y'all this is actually my first time using A03 to post my works so I've got a lot of figuring out to do. Hopefully, I'll figure out how everything works! Till then I'll be doing a bit of struggling.

On This Day

**7:30 AM**

The phone starts blaring out its annoying alarm tone to tell it’s owner to wake up. Jordan rolls over begrudgingly and slaps the snooze button earning her five more minutes of sleep. Those five minutes were cut short with her phone buzzing due to a text sent by her close friend shay. Her eyes widen as she reads the texts remembering the day. Jordan rolls out of bed and gets ready for this special day.

**8:00**

“Wake up void eyes! Today’s the day!” Rhea exclaims whilst shaking her younger brother, “Now if you don’t wake up soon Xzavier won’t pick you up” She says in a teasing tone.

Those words alone got Luca up and moving. He jumps out of bed and starts searching for something to wear. His stepsister watches him panic before tossing a change of clothes at him, “hurry up!”

Luca nods and rushed to the bathroom in order to get dressed.

**9:17**

The light peers through the window and shines directly on Cobolt’s face. He groans and drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom to wash up. He went through the motions of his morning routine before it hit him. He had to meet up with everyone soon. 

Cobolt finishes washing his face and rushed out to make a quick breakfast. He stuffs it in his face and rushed out the door before his friends remember to blow up his phone about today.

**10:30**

Jay was sitting on the porch filled to the brim with excitement. They bounced around a little keeping an eye out for their friend’s car.

“Kira, you need to eat something before you leave.” Jay’s mom says while peaking out the door. They didn’t respond to her and continued to look out for the car. Their mom sighed before speaking up again, “Apologies... _Jay_. Aren’t you going to eat before going out?” She sounded like she was struggling to get that out.  
“No,” Jay replied before standing up. Xzavier had arrived just in the nick of time.

**11:09**

Xzavier watches Jay walk up to the car and jump into the car. He smiles at them, “You’re Uber has arrived, Where are we going today?” He says in a joking tone.

Jay chuckles a little at the joke before sighing.

He sighs as well, “Had a rough morning, huh?” He steps on the gas and starts driving. Xzavier hasn’t been having the best morning either being honest. Dad came home this morning all drunk and sobbing. He had to help cheer up his had which took a lot more energy out of him then he’d like to admit...at least it was worth it in the end. He looks back to check on Jay realizing they hadn’t responded yet. Jay had fallen asleep in Jordan’s lap.

“They didn’t get enough sleep,” Jordan said while patting their head. Xzavier nods and turns his attention back to the road. 

**12:00**

Xzavier parks the car right where the forest begins and gets out. Everyone else jumps out of the car and looked out into the densely wooded amber forest.

They all stand there in awe for what felt like hours, admiring the orange, yellow, and red leaves. While not the first time they’ve seen this it just brought them back to when they first came here. They started their hike into the forest. The fallen leaves making soft crunching noises beneath the 5 of their feet. The air filling their lungs with the smell of fresh earth and tree sap.

The deeper they got in the more they found themselves pushing spiky branches out of the way. Even having to tosses themselves over creeks and avoiding the snakes that happened to be sneaking around.

After what felt like years of exploration they reached a clearing and looked around. There it was the old torn down brick house. They walked in to see everything was as they left it. Each of them took a seat in the respective places and took it all in. They made it to their special place. Today the group reunites for an important meeting.

Cobalt checked his watch before speaking up, "It was November 17th, 2014 at 1:20...the first day of us coming here. It started as a getaway from the world. A place to play pretends until the night's beginning."

Jordan took a deep breath, "We hadn't a clue that this would become the place it is today. To us, it was just a home away from home. A place where we could feel safe from the struggles of day to day life. Somewhere we felt safe talking about our biggest secrets and insecurities."

"On October 9th, 2016 this little home became more than that. It became our makeshift headquarters for our crime-fighting organization. That’s when we decided to put all of our abilities to do some good for our town.”

"Sometime in February, we had abandoned place this for people started finding our hideout, School was getting tougher, and life throwing more challenges at us," Luca says with a sigh. “It made it hard for us to do the thing we enjoyed...until-” He motions towards Jay.

Jay fixes their posture and attitude "Today on November 17th, 2017... we reunite. I’ve learned of a new threat that needs to be taken down as soon as possible.”


End file.
